The present invention relates to connecting covers for electric fuel pumps.
More particularly, it relates to a connecting cover for placing on a pump housing of an electric fuel pump which pump housing accommodates a direct current motor.
Such connecting covers for electric fuel pumps usually carry a hydraulic connecting pipe which forms a pressure side of the electric fuel pump. They serve on the one hand for fluid-tight closing of the pump housing after mounting of the motor inside the housing and on the other hand also as a bearing point for the rotor of the direct current motor and receive the brush holder with corresponding connecting plugs for the network connection.
Direct current motors must be spark screened against the so-called brush fires occurring on the current switching or commutator brushes. In a known connecting cover of the above mentioned type at least one capacitor is arranged on the end of the plug lugs. After soldering of its one connecting wire to one plug end and its another connecting wire to a mass contact it is injection molded during producing of the closing cover. This involves high manufacturing expenses, longer axial opening of the connecting cover, and first of all a long electrical connection path between interference source and the screening means which influence the quality of the screening.